vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Caroline
The relationship between Klaus and Caroline. Klaus and Caroline first interacted in the episode'' 'Our Town, 'when Tyler accidentally bit Caroline. Tyler was demanded by Klaus to bite her, so without knowing while they were kissing he accidentally nipped her neck, long after being told to by Klaus. Afterwards, Klaus went to Caroline's house and asked Liz to invite him in so he may heal Caroline. When Klaus visited Caroline's bedroom, he showed his true feelings for her at this point of the episode.Then Klaus gave her a choice and told her he didn't have to heal her if she didn't want to. After Caroline confesses that she doesn't want to die, he heals her using his blood. Season Two Caroline and Klaus never interacted with each other, but he wanted to use her for the sacrifice in ''The Last Day. Damon saved her, however. Season Three The first time they met is in The Reckoning, when Tyler began to transition and Klaus fed him Elena's blood. In Our Town, during Caroline's birthday, Tyler unconsciously bit her long after Klaus's request for him to do so, which he refused to do. Immediately after the incident, Tyler tells Klaus. Klaus arrives at the Forbes' home to help Caroline, requesting Liz's support in exchange for her inviting him in to cure her daughter. Liz lets him in and Klaus enters Caroline's room, after which she questions whether or not he'd come to kill her. He asks her if she thinks that low of him to kill her on her birthday, to which she responds "Yes." He checks her bite and apologizes, telling her that she was simply collateral damage and that it was nothing personal. He comments that he loves birthdays, and Caroline rebuffs his comment, rhetorically asking him if he was a billion years old or so. He tells her that she'd have to adjust her perception of time due to the fact that she is now a vampire, and to celebrate that she is no longer bound by trivial human conventions. He explains to her that with her immortality as a vampire she is free, but Caroline disagrees, stating that she is dying instead. Klaus then tells her that he could let her die if she truly believed that her existence "had no meaning", admitting that he had thought about it himself several times. He then explains to her that the rest of the world is awaiting her, filled with great cities, art, music, and "genuine beauty", convincing her to want to stay alive. Klaus then gives her his blood. The next day, Caroline wakes up to find that the werewolf bite has healed after Klaus had given her some of his blood. She also found a box on the side table, with a piece of paper saying "Caroline", as she opened the box it contained a bracelet that Klaus had left for her. In Dangerous Liaisons, Klaus sends Caroline a dress and invites her to the ball which his mother had arranged. Initially she refuses to go. When she sees Rebekah inviting Matt, she changes her mind. Unsuccessfully, she tries to find a dress in her wardrobe that she likes more than the one Klaus gave her before relenting and wearing the dress and his bracelet to the ball. Klaus notices Caroline immediately however, his greeting is rebuffed as she soon rushes to find a drink instead. Klaus partners her during the Waltz, which she spends a lot of time staring over at Matt and Rebekah whilst giving an excuse of being unprepared as the reason she had worn his gown. Klaus counters by asking Caroline why she is wearing his bracelet as well. Before she can reply, he compliments her dancing abilities and she declares that she is Miss Mystic Falls and Klaus confirms that he knows as much. Later, Klaus approaches Caroline outside whilst she is watching a horse and they discuss their respective relationships with their late fathers. Klaus relays a story of how one of his horses was once killed as his father tried to kill him. Again, Caroline reminds him that she is a good person and likes people and people like her, unlike him. She then turns and walks away. He also shows her his collection of art, revealing that he is also an amateur artist and that her bracelet had once belonged to "a princess almost as beautiful as her." She rolls her eyes after hearing this causing Klaus to grimace slightly at her rejection of his compliment. Caroline is then surprised to learn that the beautiful drawings before her are actually that of Klaus' own. He then offers to take her to see the beauty of the world, offering to take her to Rome, Paris, and Tokyo, which makes them smile. Caroline asks what is is like to get whatever he wants at a snap of his fingers and comes to the conclusion that this is why he creates hybrids. The smile on Klaus' face falls and his voice deepens with threatening undertones telling her to stop making assumptions and to leave. Ignoring his words she continues to voice her realization that the reason he does this is because his father never loved him and so he believes that no one else would. She tells him the reason he doesn't connect with people is because he doesn't try. Caroline walks away in anger. Klaus' angered face falls in shock of her brutal honesty towards he almost follows her but stops himself. When Caroline returns home, he has left her another gift on her bed. Caroline discovers that he has drawn a portrait of her with a horse and thanked her for being so honest with him. While looking at the drawing that Klaus drew for her she has this confused and touched look on her face. In All My Children, Damon concocted a plan to try and get Elena out of harms way by trying to find a loophole; If one were to stab an original, all four would fall (excluding Klaus). In order to do so, he needed a distraction so that Alaric could puncture Kol without Klaus knowing. This so happened to be Caroline. As Caroline walked into The Grill, Kol made a pun toward her, calling her a "tasty little thing", leaving Klaus to act protective over her and reply, "Say another word, and I'll tear out your liver." After Caroline rejected his advances, when asked if she would like to have a drink with them, acting upset, Klaus commented "Isn't she stunning?" and took his response, "She certainly looks good walking away from you", as a challenge to continue pursuing her. Klaus gulps his drink down, then follows Caroline as she walks outside, almost getting hit by a car. He calls out to her and she responds, "Are you serious? Take a hint." Klaus continues to charm her, and apologizes about the little "spat" they had. She replies that she just wants him to leave her alone, as he still insists for her to "take a chance, talk to me, get to know me. I dare you." He smiles, and she agrees. She asks him, "What do you want to talk about?" and he responds, "I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life." She cleverly responds that she cannot be seduced by him, and he cleverly remarks that that is the reason he likes her. Klaus later feels a puncture in his heart, and goes into a rage, asking her what she did. She responds that she didn't do anything, he grabs her, asking her again. Her response is still, "I didn't do anything. Stop it." as he is hurting her. Klaus lets her go, and knows what has happened: Kol was stabbed. At the end of the episode, Klaus burns the sketches he drew of Caroline, trying to burn his feelings for her, as well. It's been revealed in Heart of Darkness that Caroline has kept the drawing Klaus gave to her in Dangerous Liaisons. When questioned on it by a recently returned Tyler, Caroline was unable to produce an answer as to why she still has it in her possession. In Do Not Go Gentle, Klaus asks Caroline to dance with him. At first she rejects him but says yes after Tyler agrees to it. While they danced, Klaus tells her he's leaving the next day. Caroline responses with anything but relief. He says he would invite her to go with him but he knows she's not ready yet. He tells her that he'll show her "what the world has to offer" if she shows up on his doorstep one day. Caroline just scoffs, hurting Klaus's feelings. Before Klaus leaves the dance, he promises Caroline that she'll soon be bored with her "small-town boy" and her "small-town life" and that it won't be enough for her. Caroline watches Klaus leave, with a unquestioned look on her face. In Before Sunset, Klaus saves Caroline from Alaric and asks her to go straight home and to lock herself in while Damon, Stefan and he save Elena. Caroline nods and thanks him. He looks at her touched for a second and then runs away. Caroline turns around for a second, looking at where he went, before finally running home. Caroline later was seen at Elena's house pouring drinks into shot glasses for a "victory party," as she called it in celebration of a "Klaus-free life." In The Departed, Caroline goes to find Tyler, crying because Klaus is assumed dead and Tyler will die as well, being sired to him. Unknown to Caroline, Tyler is being possessed by Klaus so, while Caroline is crying to Tyler and saying her goodbyes, it is really Klaus. He tells her "You're strong, and you have a beautiful future ahead of you." They then kiss, which is Klaus and Caroline's first kiss, unbeknownst to Caroline. Klaus then pretends to be dying, and tells Caroline to leave. She refuses, but Klaus finally gets her to leave by starting to transform into a wolf. Season Four Episodes have not aired yet. Quotes Season Three : : Are you going to kill me? : : On your birthday? You really think that low of me? : : Yes. :(He pulls aside her blanket to see the werewolf bite) : : That looks bad. My apologies, you're what's known as collateral damage, it's nothing personal. (He touches her bracelet) I love birthdays. : : Yeah. Aren't you, like, a billion or something? : : You have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bond by trivial human conventions. You're free. : : No. I'm dying. : : And I could let you die, if that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I've thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, truth be told. But I'll let you in on a little secret: There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities, and art, and music. Genuine beauty. And you could have all of it. You could have a thousand more birthdays, all you have to do is ask. : : I don't wanna die. : : There you go, sweetheart. Have at it. Happy birthday, Caroline. :-- Our Town ---- : : Good evening. : : I need a drink. : : I'm glad you came. : : Well, it was either caviar or sympathy casseroles. : : I heard about your father. : : Don't. Seriously. : : Very well. On to more mannered subjects then, like how ravishing you look in that dress. : : I didn't really have time to shop. : : The bracelet I gave you, what's your excuse for wearing that? You know, you're quite the dancer. : : Well, I've had training. I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls. : : I know. : : You like horses. : : I'm not talking to you until you tell me why you invited me here. : : I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe? : : Yes. : : Why? You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you. : : Well, I'm spoken for. By Tyler. : : I thought you two ended things. : : Yeah, because of you, and your freaky sire bond with him. : : So, you aren't spoken for. :Klaus: You know, horses are the opposite of people. They're loyal. My father haunted me for a thousand years, and the closest he ever came was the day he killed my favorite horse. He...he severed his neck with a sword as a warning. :Caroline: Did you ever consider sitting down with you father and talking it out? :Klaus: I'm afraid my relationship with my father was a little more complex than yours. :Caroline: Maybe so. But I let my father go with no regrets. And answer to your question, yes, I like horses, but I also like people, and they actually like me. So I'll be inside. :Caroline: So, what did you want to show me? :Klaus: One of my passions. :Caroline: Impressive. I take the curators at the Louvre aren't on vervain. :Klaus: Yeah, well, that's their mistake. : : What about these? (She shows Klaus the bracelet) Where'd you steal this from? : : Well, that's a long story. But rest assured, it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you. :(She's skeptical. She sees drawings on the table and look at them) : : Wait a second. Did... Did you do these? : : Yeah. Actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the hermitage, not that anyone would notice. Have you been? : : I've never really been anywhere. : : I'll take you. Anywhere you want. Rome, Paris, Tokyo. : : Oh wow. Must be really nice to snap your fingers and get whatever you want. Is that why you collect hybrids? A little servant army to take you places and get you things. : : You're making assumptions. : : Then why do you need Tyler? Stop controlling him. Give him his life back : : You know, this has been a fun evening, but I think it's time for you to leave. : : I get it. Your father didn't love you, so you assume that no one else will either. And that's why you compel people or you sire them or you try to buy them off, but that's not how it works. You don't connect with people, because you don't even try to understand them. :(She rips the bracelet from her wrist and throws it on the floor. Then, she leaves) :- Dangerous Liaisons ---- :Kol: I remember her from last night. She looks like a tasty little thing. : (To Kol) Say another word, and I'll tear out your liver. (To Caroline) Caroline! : Oh, it's you. : Join us for a drink? : I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks. : (to Kol) Isn't she stunning? :Kol: She certainly looks good walking away from you. :Klaus: I'll take that as a challenge. :(Klaus looks to Kol and leaves the Mystic Grill, going after Caroline) : : Caroline! : Are you serious? Take a hint. : Don't be angry, love, we had a little spat. I'm over it already. : Oh, well I'm not. : How can I acquit myself? : You and your expensive jewelry, and your romantic drawings can leave me alone. : Oh, come on. Take a chance, Caroline. Talk to me. Come on, get to know me. I dare you. : Fine. So, what do you wanna talk about? : I wanna talk about you. (Caroline scoffs) Your hopes, your dreams; everything you want in life. : (laughs) Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you. : Well, that's why I like you! : : What is it? : What did you do? : Nothing. (Klaus grabs her roughly.) : What did you do?! : I didn't do anything, stop it! :-- All My Children ---- : : Rebekah is our target so we distract her and catch her off guard. To do that we need to keep Klaus separate and occupied. (Stefan looks at Caroline) Caroline. : : Why do I always have to be Klaus bait? : : Because he’s obsessed with you. :-- The Murder of One. ---- :Rebekah: So, you’d rather dress in tacky colors with bad hair than be a classic flapper from the jazz age? Honestly, I don’t know what my brother sees in you. :Caroline: Maybe he sees a challenge. See, unlike some other people, I don’t sleep with everyone I make eye contact with. :(Tyler see the drawing Klaus made for Caroline on her dresser and picks it up) :Tyler: Klaus drew this for you? :Caroline: Huh? :Tyler: That’s pretty creepy. :(Caroline walks over to Tyler) :Caroline: Yeah, Klaus is pretty creepy. Even when he’s trying to be charming. :Tyler: Charming? Does Klaus have a thing for you or something? :Caroline: No, as far as I’m concerned, he is incapable of real feelings. :Tyler: I’m serious. What the hell happened while I was gone? :Caroline: Tyler. Nothing. Nothing happened. :Tyler: Then why’d you keep this? :Caroline: I don’t know! :-- Heart of Darkness. ---- :Klaus: Pack your bags, we're leaving. :Rebekah'' (Possessed by Esther)'' : Today? :Klaus: Why not? There's nothing keeping us here. We'll grab the doppelganger and we'll be off by sunset. :Rebekah (Possessed by Esther) : But tonight it's decade dance. :Klaus: So? :Rebekah (Possessed by Esther) : So, I'm head of the commitee we have to go. :Klaus: I'm not going to any dance. :Rebekah (Possessed by Esther) : Caroline will be there. :(Klaus pauses and looks down hurt) :Klaus: That means nothing to me. :Caroline: What is it? :Klaus: Where have you been, mate? :Tyler: I just got back in town. :Klaus: That's funny. I don't recall giving you permission to leave in the first place. You don't mind if I cut in, do you? :Caroline: Yes, actually, we do. :Tyler: No. It's fine. :Caroline: Why do you always have to prove you're the alpha male? :Klaus: I don't have to prove anything, love. I am the alpha male. Come on. One dance. I won't bite. :Klaus: You would have loved the 1920s, Caroline. Girls were reckless, sexy, fun. They literally used to dance until they dropped. :Caroline: I don't suppose that ever happened at their dance partners. :Klaus: You should be nicer to me. I'm leaving town tomorrow. I'd invite you to come with me, but we both know you're not ready to accept my offer. Perhaps one day, in a year or even a century, You'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer. :(Klaus looks closely in Caroline's eyes. She wheezes scornful) :You mark my words. Small-town boy, small-town life, it won't be enough for you. :(Klaus sees hurt to Caroline, then he goes away) :-- Do Not Go Gentle. ---- :Klaus: Shh, it's okay, it's okay. It's me, it's okay. You're safe. We'll save Elena, you go straight home, you stay inside. You understand? Do you understand me? :(Caroline nods) :Caroline: Thank you. :(Klaus looks languishing to Caroline for a little moment and let she back alone) :(Caroline looks back for a second) :-- Before Sunset. ---- :Klaus (In Tyler's body): Sorry, I was just with Bonnie. What happened? :Caroline: Klaus died. He's dead. :Klaus (In Tyler's body): You're going to be fine, Caroline. :Caroline: No, it's not me that I'm worried about. :Klaus (In Tyler's body): There's no point. I'm a lost cause. But you're strong, and you have a beautiful future ahead of you. When you make it through this... Just tell my mother I left town like I was supposed to, OK?(kiss) :Klaus (In Tyler's body): Do you feel anything? :Caroline: No. I feel fine. :Klaus (In Tyler's body): I need you to get out of here. I don't want you to watch me die. :Caroline: No, I'm not leaving. I'm staying. :Klaus (In Tyler's body): No. :Caroline: Yes. :Klaus (In Tyler's body): You run. Or I'll make you run. :Caroline: I'm not leaving! :Klaus (In Tyler's body): Go! :-- The Departed. Gallery tumblr_m0skpwXC4X1qenvsho1_500.gif|i fancy you tumblr_m0skpwXC4X1qenvsho2_500 (1).gif afe5aaf9001274d74f42980a.jpg balôla.jpg dlssd.jpg dressed-up-concerned.jpg img-thinging.jpg 994428e1tw1drb3b3bwpfj.jpg|klaroline Klarolineforever.jpg tumblr_m2304tPLPH1r1wng2o6_500.gif tumblr_m24xm1eJaF1r5whhao1_500.gif 1ggg.gif 2xrctg.gif 3rdt.gif 4xcvgb.gif 5cvb.gif 6.gif tumblr_lz6yghuytS1r212jko2_250.gif tumblr_lz6yghuytS1r212jko3_250.gif imagesbbhhb.jpg Klaus-Caroline-3x14ghj-klaus-and-caroline-28749942-500-574.gif klaroline.jpg TVD724.jpg TVD684.jpg caroline_klaus_321.jpg Klaus caroline 3x20 3 by kwiku001-d4xu7vb.gif Klaus caroline 3x20 2 by kwiku001-d4xu7s7.gif Klaus caroline 3x20 1 by kwiku001-d4xu7ny.gif tumblr_m3kxxstQsI1rty266o1_500.gif tumblr_m3lc8cHmXJ1qj13ofo2_250.gif tumblr_m3lc8cHmXJ1qj13ofo3_250.gif Tumblr m3lq6hTb4n1qjsk0wo1 r1 250.gif tumblr_m3lq6hTb4n1qjsk0wo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_m3lq6hTb4n1qjsk0wo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_m429gfXXlu1qgp5gmo1_500.gif Tumblr m3zf76QgF11r2u6cto1 250.gif Tumblr m1rxlppgbJ1qbz8aro9 r2 250.gif Tumblr m3zf76QgF11r2u6cto5 250.gif Tumblr m3zf76QgF11r2u6cto4 250.gif Tumblr m3zf76QgF11r2u6cto3 250.gif Tumblr m3zf76QgF11r2u6cto2 250.gif Tumblr m3zf76QgF11r2u6cto6 250.gif tumblr_m4v92tFYIW1qbmp7lo2_500.gif tumblr_m4wae32FIL1rp1d9co1_500.gif tumblr_m4wae32FIL1rp1d9co2_500.gif klaroline314.jpg tumblr_m5nxf0R2Lp1rv8849o1_500.gif tumblr_m5oqd8Qkf21ro9qzco1_500.gif tumblr_m5os3dHHdN1ro9qzco1_500.gif carolaus.gif|Her smile... carolaus2.gif Klaus helping Caroline.jpg|klaus feeds Caroline his blood to save her from dying lataus (2).jpg Videos Trivia * It is confirmed that Joseph Morgan is a fan of Klaroline. * Candice Accola has also admitted that there was chemistry between the characters. Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship